


Party Tricks

by DarkWiccan



Series: Piece by Piece [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phobias, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan
Summary: Wynonna has an opinion about Waverly's outfit.Tumblr Prompt fulfillment for @Delayne. Using the dialogue: "“Cute, but still fucked up.”





	Party Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/gifts).



> Each of these pieces are exceptionally short, I hope you'll forgive the brevity.
> 
> If you'd like a prompt fulfilled, please visit me on Tumblr under @therealdarkwiccan - Cheers! DW

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me,” Wynonna huffed, taking a quick pull from the flask in her hand.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’m not doing anything to you, Wy.”

“I feel attacked,” countered Wynonna, “you know how I feel about dolls.”

Waverly’s face scrunched in confusion. “What does Xavier have to do with this?”

Wynonna let out an exasperated sigh. “Not Dolls. Dolls. You know. With their creepy porcelain faces and doily-trimmed dresses.”

Waverly crossed her arms and popped her right hip. “Seriously? That’s not even what I’m dressed as.”

The Earp heir threw her arms up and started to pace. “Well, maybe not one of those dolls. But you are dressed as a doll. It’s creepy and rude. I’ve been triggered. You’re triggering me.” She waved her hand in a directionless motion. “PTSD and all that shit.” She took another swig.

Waverly would have dragged her hand down her face if she wasn’t worried about disturbing her make-up. “Wynonna, for the last time. Stop being so melodramatic. Nicole and I thought it would be fun to do a couples costume for the Halloween party at Shorty’s. This was the easiest thing that we could come up with on short notice. Plus, it’s really cute.”

“Cute, but still fucked up,” argued Wynonna, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“What’s fucked up,” asked Nicole, entering from the bathroom.

“That’s it,” barked Wynonna, slapping her hands against the counter’s edge on either side of her hips and pushing off. “I’m out!” She barrelled out of the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door.

“Is she ok,” asked Nicole, tugging at the large, red, bow around her neck.

Waverly stepped over and swatted her hands away, adjusting the bow and patting it lovingly once it was in place. “Don’t mind her, Raggedy Andy, she’s just being Wynonna.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Raggedy Ann,” smirked Nicole. “You ready to go?”

“Yep,” grinned Waverly, “come on, let’s hurry. I don’t want to miss the Monster Mash!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Waverly and Nicole and other characters borrowed from the television show Wynonna Earp are the property of their creators, and their affiliates, NBCUniversal, Syfy, Space and IDW Publishing. The characters may not belong to me, but this story does. Please don’t plagiarize.


End file.
